


Precision

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cute gays, Cuties, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff fluffity fluff fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gay Marriage, Gay proposal, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, One Shot, PSTD, Pure, Pure gays, Sadly, Short Story, Steves Gemstone is AquaMarine and he was born March 10th if you didnt know, its just really pure, mcdanno, mentions of insomnia, not canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: This is basically just a fluffy thing i did :^) it's actually for a short story project in my English class so my teacher is gonna have to read some cute fluffy gayness AHAHAanyways enjoy!





	Precision

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is cute and cries  
> Danny is a ball of precious anxiety  
> also its so gay and soft pls protect them

Every move Steve McGarrett ever made was calculated, thought out, then carried out with a deadly precision. Whether it be pulling a trigger or speaking to his son, it was precise and clean cut.

Now? Now he was stumbling over his words, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and teary. No amount of naval training could prepare him for this.

Danny Williams, Steve’s long-term partner was there in front of him. Eyes wide, cheeks flushed, the blonde was unmoving. Steve had frozen too, iced over by Danny’s words. His question. That question, that damned, heart stopping question.

McGarrett let time slow for him, trying to regain his composure. Why was his heart racing? Why did he want to cry, drop to his knees and beg Danny to have mercy? His head was filled with thoughts, swirling memories flashing behind his eyelids when they shut.

The soft utterances in the middle of the night, exchanged when Danny just couldn’t sleep. “Stay up and talk to me” Danny would whisper to Steve, curling calloused fingers in the brunettes’ locks of short hair. And he would. Steve would whisper to his shorter companion, smiling when he could hear the soft breathing turn into a slow, sleeping one. When those light blue eyes would shut and find piece in Steve’s voice.

Steve recalled the nights when he would wake up in a cold sweat, hands clutching his chest where he could practically feel shrapnel tearing through flesh. Those nights Danny would without a thought, hold his partners hand, mumbling a tired yet supportive “I’m here, I’m here. You’re alright Steven, I’ve got you.” Sometimes he would cry, shaking like a leaf against Danny’s chest. He had medication of course for nights like those, but all it really did was make him agitated and unfocused. PTSD may have haunted the former navy seal, but he found peace in Danny’s arms. 

A smile crossed his face as he recalled the time they met, Guns drawn, both men far too stubborn to relax for a moment and show I.D. A battle hardened young man, with far too small a childhood, paired up with a loud and expressive Detective haole from the mainland. Steve found a family in his new-found group, Danny found a place to belong.   
Now, 8 years had passed and a polished gem, aquamarine to be exact glittered in the light in front of Steven. Danny was on a knee, the anxiety bubbling up in his throat. Maybe he should’ve waited, maybe he should’ve done this later. Maybe not here. His train of thought came to a screeching halt when Steve cried. Oh god, he cried. Red, tear streaked cheeks were creased with a wide grin as he laughed and cried. He was ecstatic, feeling like his heart may leap from his chest at any moment. The anxiety was washed away and Danny laughed with relief, Standing and kissing the tears away as the taller man laughed and covered half his face with a hand. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes!”

“You scared me, you schmuck.”

“Shut up, Danny.”

That question, that damned question. Steve McGarrett found peace in that question. He found joy and love and excitement, Happiness he hadn’t felt in so long. There was a precious precision that Steve could care less about as he kissed his partner without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please Leave comments and/or Kudos ;;
> 
> this looks so short but it was like 2 and a half pages on my word doc   
> asdfggdkn


End file.
